


Morning After

by vtn



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Fluff, Morning After, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes wakes up unaware of his surroundings.  And then after a moment it all comes together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt on [sherlockkink](http://sherlockkink.livejournal.com/): _how about Holmes/Watson/Irene, that scene when Holmes wakes up and they're both sitting there all "you are the stupidest man ever and absolutely delicious when you wake up"_

The room is lavishly decorated in the traditional manor style, but due to the presence of an ivory elephant statuette that, based on the patterning of the gold paint, is most likely an imitation of the Far Eastern style, and the particular way the sunlight refracts through the sconces, which signifies that they are imitation crystal, it is most likely the home of someone with new money and either without the learned ability to recognize subtle differences between authentic and counterfeit finery or the care to save on less expensive symbols of wealth. The particular gloss used on the wall is predominantly used in America, and the royal blue color in particular is popular in New England. Also, the hour is nearing 13:00, and the room faces to the southeast.

All of these things Sherlock Holmes is aware of, in addition to the fact that a soft hand with long fingernails is combing gently through his hair on his right side, and that into his left shoulder is pressed the face of a man who is softly laughing.

"Good morning," says the unmistakable voice of Irene Adler. "Or good afternoon, by now."

"Mrgh," says Holmes, and "I thought so."

"Irene." That would be Watson on his left, reaching across Holmes's face to cup Irene on the chin. "Well, I should think we certainly enjoyed ourselves."

"Yes..." She kisses Holmes on the temple. "Look, we've got him trapped, the famous Sherlock Holmes." Watson runs his hand along Holmes's bare chest. Last night is piecing itself back together in Holmes's mind, but he pushes those thoughts aside, because Irene is sitting up, demurely pulling the coverlet up over her bare chest, which he notices is not indented with the wrinkles of the fabric, so she must have been awake much longer than himself. 

"I think I like him there, where he can't get into any trouble," says Watson. He reaches over again to kiss Irene full on the lips, the coverlet falling, Holmes unsure where to look. 

"Look," she says, softly breaking the kiss. "He's flustered." She twirls a curl of Holmes's hair around one of those perfectly lacquered fingers, a display of condescension which would normally bother him but he's in no state to be annoyed by such small things. "You're delicious when you're flustered, Sherlock."

"Oh, confound the both of you," Holmes mutters, feeling himself become considerably more uncomfortable. 

"And actually, Irene," says Watson, "I think I know how to keep him out of trouble until the evening." His hand slides down Holmes's chest, and Irene's follows in near-perfect symmetry. The two of them laugh conspiratorially, and Holmes closes his eyes. He won't need his intellect to deduce that today is going to be a very good day indeed.


End file.
